Episode 178
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 179|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:39:13 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guest: David Intro: None Closing Song: It was a song in GTA Vice City Content Covered: *Patreon again and again and again. *David about Movies and TV shows *David at Theme Parks *Batman but somehow all agree that Batman Arkham Knight is the worst Batman game and is worse than Arhkam Origins. Notable Facts: *RA XMAS 2013 gets brought up *Pixies Debaser in 2nd break Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *It's Alex's turn since we're talking about time management. **Matt - You work hard as fuck and you get work done for the show. Don't tell me to fuck yourself I'm on your side. **Alex - Fuck yourself. You're on my side, go fuck yourself. I want the show to be entertaining and fun. **Matt - Why? **Alex - It's not the shitty job I can't stand. **Matt - It's the podcast. **Alex - No that's the job I can't stand. I hate you guys. **Matt - I knew it. **Alex - The show isn't the escape. It just so happens to escape is sometimes harder than my normal job. *Should I be paid. No. But if offered I would take it because the effort I put in. *We have a donut button if you want to help us cream. **Kate ( Doesn't want people to follow their dreams in making a living off of their hobby) *My name is Matt, I painted a star blue. **Matt - I want money for it. *You want transparency Matt, but you don't want a sob story. *TURbo! hands me an envelope at PAX with way too much money. *I was like wow! We made $6 on youtube?! I'm proud as fuck with that 95 cents and I want to frame all those pennies for when I almost made a dollar. *My address is 45 Congress Way. *Over 2 years of donations we had all this money and I was like oh shit! We bought a capture card that we gave to Kate. **Kate - I would have gotten one. **Alex - Just 7 years later and we would have the show more than we already do. **Dave - Can we talk about something else? **Matt - No. **Alex - No. **Kate - It's your fault. You brought this up. **David - I did not. **Alex - I wasn't here, but you probably did. In conclusion, Mitch is right. *Origins does what a sequel does. **Matt - You mean prequel? **Kate - No we need semantic argument. **Matt - Jeez 179 times we talked about Origins. Batman is gayer than the cis white gays that wanted marriage. *Arkham Knight is the worst Batman game. (I assume meant in Arkham series statement super absurd) *Don't fucking anyway me on my fucking show! *Like a really fucked up movie or just a Dave Rhinehart fucked up? *We have to talk politics and religion in the 3rd segment. Kate *Your 21st century gay marriage. **Matt - Being behind Canada, I personally find that offensive. *Mitch is a greedy Jew. **Matt - Yeah he is. Look at his nose. I thought you wanted to be an animator. **Mitch - I do, but I'm lazy. *(Patreon) It changed internet culture for the worse. Just monetization and ads now. *I don't have friends. I assume what I like, everyone likes. *(Kiss from a Rose Arkham City callback) Matt *Random Assault Episode 178. **We're not starting over. You don't get that luxury Mitch. I didn't want to tell you to shut up, but you fucked up. *Fuck gays. 3. First, congratulations. Third, me being a dickhead. Second, now people are pushing for gay adoption? Jeez just give them one day to celebrate this victory. **Kate - The Social Justice Warriors saying this isn't good enough and only benefits white cis gays. **Matt - AHAHAHAHAHAHAH. White cis gays? **Kate - This proves they just want to complain. They don't care. Now they're complaining about transmarriage. *Fucking white cis gays ruining America. *If I can't be the best on facebook, I'll be the worst. *I don't agree with certain practices to get money. **David - What medium do you accept all transactions? **Matt - Animation. (Not a medium) **David - Animation is not a medium. **Matt - I regret having you on. **David - I'm frustrated that you don't know how business works. **Matt (On principal you shouldn't make money on podcasting) **Kate - They don't cost anything. **David - THEY DO! **Matt - Bullshit when it comes to upkeep to continue a podcast. (FUCK PENNY ARCADE KICKSTARTER AND PODCAST REBOOT AS A REWARD TIER AT $300000) **Matt - You can get a welfare check and still have money to have food and a podcast. **Kate - Why do you think the internet owes you money for your hobby? **Matt(Thinks people don't know what people are selling, and what people are buying Fucking Communist commie) **David - That's basic business. *The Dark side of Patreon is Spoony. *Satan gives me everything I need. *I love Fury Road the most. *Shut up. I want to die. *All I know about Arkham and Mark'em is from Alex. Whether its a crappy racing game or a good Batman game. **Alex - I said good Batman game or horrible racing game. **Kate - Did Origins ever get patched? **Alex - No. It sounds like a B team because it literally is. *Gamers have extremely short memories. (So basically Matt) *Do you have issues with women? **Mitch - Obviously. *Don't watch the movie. **Alex - Don't watch it? Got it. *Fucking furries. *Some fagbag on the forums. *I watch an Arnold Schwarznegger because he's in it. Who cares? **Kate - Some people have higher standards **Matt - I am the common Schwarznegger fan. I have a mouthful of food *The're not lesbians. They're space rocks. *I have something for you Mitch. Throw out your preconceived bullshit notations. *Read the fucking manga? What if I don't want to fucking read! Reading in black and white is for gayass baby nerds. *I get pulled over by the cops. Do you know how fast you were going? No it doesn't matter. My uncle works for Nintendo. Mitch *How do you feel about the world ending because of gay marriage? **Kate - Shut up Mitch. *If you die laughing do you go to Sadboyz Hell? **Matt - I hope so. All the sausage shoots out of my veins. **Mitch - In Sadboyz hell you are alive forever. *I would love to do stupid youtube shit for a living. *We love you Dave but you're a pussy. *I'm being a shit. David *What about paid mods? **Kate - Fucking retarded. Shouldn't exist. **Dave - You believe most people shouldn't be paid for what they create. **Kate - That's not true. Your generalizations are fucking bullshit. **Dave - It should. **Kate - You greedy fuck. Mods are paid content using assets made by other fucking people. It's a fan community out of love. Once monetized things get fucking nasty. It shouldn't be monetized in the first place. What's next selling fan fiction? That's retarded. **Kate (New monetization business models viewed as not illegal, but morally and disgustingly wrong) **Kate - Some things aren't worth paying for and some things should be done for free. The world doesn't owe you a living for having a hobby on the internet, and that's not the internet I grew up with. Times are a changing, but you know what? I don't fucking like it. It's not the way things be done, and shouldn't be done. **David - It's always been this way. **Kate - No it hasn't. **David - Yes it has. *Matt is Kickstarter the Americanization of proper business of the world? **Matt - I hate when they say life is so hard. Not to be Gamergatey but I just want people to be transparent. Where's my money going? **David (Argues to Matt that Matt's view is basically being a producer which is why Patreon, Kickstarter and other crowdfunding mechanisms exist in the first place) **Matt (Views that Patreon is in a unsustaining bubble) I can't think of fucking words! **Matt (Thinks the Patreon people have no Plan B's and can never be employable ever again.) *I work 12 hours a day. *It's fucked up. **Alex - That's where it comes from! *Kate and Matt shouldn't talk about E3. Kate you are 2 years behind. **Alex - No people think we're 2 weeks behind not 2 years. **Matt - We're recording in 2012. **David - Kate you played The Last of Us 6 months ago. **Kate - No it was 1.5 years ago. *Fuck you Mitch, Sonic sucks. *It was the best E3 in years. **Matt - Are you insane? **Alex - You came with a bunch of wrong opinions. *A new southpark game! Matt and Tre have fuck you money. **Alex - But they don't have fuck you time. *E3 has been all "AMAZING". *Final Fantasy 7 is the worst Final Fantasy game. **Kate - Fuck people that want the game because it's fucking stupid. **Matt - I'm excited for half of the game to get cut and not be there and not include the crossdressing stuff. *I like Torque more than the first Fast and the Furious movie. **Kate - Eww eww eww. *Yes the entire government fucks kids. **Kate - I thought it was the UK government. **Dave - Both, it's everyone. *Guardians of the Galaxy is Star Wars where everyone is Han Solo. **Alex - What an offensive thing to say. **Matt - I hope I die before I see all these movies. *I read the Witcher books. **Kate - Are they fucked up? Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:David